The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, a sheet with a toner image formed thereon is passed through a nip portion between a pair of fixing members which each may be a roller or a belt, and the sheet is heated and pressed while being passed through the nip portion so that the toner image is fixed to the sheet.
In such image forming apparatuses, an offset phenomenon may occur, wherein in the offset phenomenon, a part of the toner transfers to the surface of the fixing members. There is known a fixing device in which, to prevent the offset phenomenon, a discharging brush that changes the charge amount on a surface of a heating roll, is provided at a position that faces the surface of the heating roll, and the voltage of the discharging brush is controlled based on the density of the toner image.